Game of Thrones: Unexpected Bonds
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: After her father ends up missing presumed dead, Joy Hill is left devastated, still she tries, aided by the kindness of the rest of her family. At school she is helped by her friends, but then, she meets someone, someone who begins to form a bond with her and as they grow closer, they find themselves falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Unexpected Bonds**

Chapter 1 of a new Game of Thrones story, focusing on a character I've not really even mentioned before, Joy Hill, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Tyrion Lannister sighed as he drove his car to his father's mansion. His father Tywin Lannister, the Governor of the Westerlands, was one of the richest men in the land of Westeros. Despite being his son, Tyrion was not viewed favourably by his father, both due to his dwarfism and the fact his mother had died giving birth to him.

Tyrion had long got over feeling upset by his father's treatment of him. He lives by his own means, which meant his father, despite feeling angered by it, was unable to say anything about Tyrion's lifestyle, particularly his choice of a wife. His wife after all was not part of the high society people he was part of; being a regular woman, known as Shae.

Tyrion had also adopted Podrick Payne, a teenage boy who worked for him at his company, after the boy's parents died. By this time, his father had given up trying to control his life and so raised no issue with it. He had to admit, he was curious about why his father had called him. He offered no explanation on the phone, just saying it was urgent, telling him to come over at once.

' _That's strange, my father never calls me normally.'_ Tyrion thought to himself. _'What could this be about?'_

He parked his car, noting his car wasn't the only one there as he got out.

Curious when he noted all the cars he began to walk towards the front door.

He began to ponder this. _'What is going on, I have a bad feeling about this, like something…bad has happened, or is about to happen?'_

He had to admit he was worried; a strange feeling of dread settled over him as he finally reached the door. He knocked and the butler answered and let him in. Once again, he noted his coat wasn't the only one when he removed it and handed it to the butler to put on the coat rack. He was starting to feel even more worried about this.

He followed the butler as he was led upstairs and towards his father's study. As they approached Tyrion could hear the whispers of many voices and he began to wonder just who was here and for what. It wasn't like his father after all to have social gatherings.

He sighed. _'This is starting to get more and more strange, I need answers.'_

Finally he entered the study and saw who the others were; notably members of his family, older members such as his uncle Kevan, his wife Dorna and many others, Genna, Damien; even his brother and sister, Jaime and Cersei. They all looked around when he entered, a few greeted him, but beyond that, they returned to their conversations.

Tyrion sighed and walked over to Jaime.

"Brother; been a while." He greeted him urbanely. "So, what's this about?"

Jaime shrugged. "No idea Tyrion; father just called me out of the blue and asked me to come around."

Tyrion nodded slowly. "I see, he did the same with me. What is going on?"

Jaime shook his head, shrugging again. Tyrion sighed and went to his uncle.

"Tyrion, good to see you again." Kevan greeted him kindly.

Tyrion nodded. "Good to see you too, uncle. Do you, know why my father has called us here?"

Kevan shook his head. "I'm afraid not, but he seems rather…tense, he's been making a lot phone calls, even when we all arrived."

This made Tyrion even more confused than before and he wondered more than ever, just what was going on.

' _What is this, what is my father doing, and why call us here, what could have happened?'_ He thought worriedly.

Finally however, at that moment, the study door opened and his father, Tywin Lannister entered the room. All went quiet as they watched him; but he said nothing, until he crossed over to his desk and sat down. There was a stony silence for a while before finally Tywin spoke.

"Obviously you are curious about why I called you here." He remarked. "Well, I am afraid to announce that I have just heard…that Gerion's ship has been found, wrecked…they haven't found any survivors."

Everyone froze at that, shocked at hearing this; it was clear Gerion was missing and had to be presumed dead.

Gerion had left two weeks ago on a search for a famous medieval sword that once belonged to the Lannister family back in those days; Brightroar it was known as. Gerion intended to find it and retrieve it so that it could be displayed in the Lannister family's historical museum.

"Gods, Gerion…I never imagined he would…" Kevan said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Dorna shook her head, clearly in shock and Genna lowered her head and sighed.

"He was such a nice man, I remember he had an infectious laugh." She remarked. "How could this have happened to him?"

The others were all whispering and talking about it too. Tyrion was the one most in shock. Of all the family Gerion had been the one who had been kindest to him.

' _Gods, Uncle Gerion…of all people to…'_ It hardly felt real to him.

It was then another issue was raised; by Dorna. "Wait, what of his daughter; Joy, what's going to happen to her?"

That sent a buzz of speculation amongst them. Joy was Gerion's only child, she was a sweet girl, but it was a mystery who her mother was. Gerion never said anything about her, only that she had died shortly after Joy's birth. He had since raised his daughter alone. Now the poor girl was alone.

Tywin nodded. "Yes; that is what we must discuss. We need to determine what's to become of her."

Tyrion bit his lip before making up his mind. He certainly owed it to Gerion and he knew it was for the best.

So he made up his mind and spoke up.

"I'll gladly take her in."

They all turned to him; Tywin narrowed his eyes.

"Tyrion, are you sure about this?" He asked, clearly suspicious.

Tyrion nodded. "Yes, I am. All of you have your families, with me, it's just Shae and Podrick; besides, I owe it to Gerion, for the kindness he has shown me. I'll gladly take Joy in."

The others briefly conversed and finally it was agreed. Tyrion then left them and called him, ready to inform Shae about what had happened and of his plans.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Unexpected Bonds**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and yeah :(  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; thought you'd like that.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's going to be hard for her.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Tyrion sighed sadly as he finally pulled into the driveway and parked the car. He turned to his passenger, a skinny girl of seventeen with long blonde hair, green eyes and pale skin.

"Well, here we are Joy, you ready?" He asked her carefully.

Joy bit her lip and nodded. "Y-yes, of course."

So together they got out of the car and Joy went around to the boot where she retrieved her suitcase, containing all her belongings that were needed right now, the rest would be brought or retrieved later. She followed Tyrion inside; feeling equal parts depressed and scared.

' _Dad…why, why did you have to go? Are you, what if they never find you, what if you're…?'_ She thought in dismay. _'Oh Gods, I…I'll be meeting with them soon; Tyrion's family. What if they don't…?'_

She was afraid, afraid of them not liking her; afraid of being a burden on them. She finally entered, seeing them for the first time, Tyrion immediately approached a beautiful woman Joy guessed was his wife, Shae, as they kissed. The only other person in the room was a boy of eighteen with dark hair and eyes; Joy guessed he was Podrick Payne-Lannister, Tyrion and Shae's adopted son.

He smiled gently at her and nodded as Shae also turned to her. Tyrion nodded sadly; remembering when he had called Shae and told her what happened. She had been horrified and when Tyrion explained his plans to bring Joy into their home, she readily agreed.

Shae approached Joy and immediately hugged her, to the girl's surprise.

"Welcome to our home Joy." Shae told her softly. "I am so sorry for your loss."

Joy bit her lip and returned the hug, holding back tears. "I…Thank you."

She didn't know what else to say, truthfully, even if her father was still alive, it was still a loss. He wasn't here after all and she missed him terribly.

Shae finally let her go and spoke. "If there is anything we can do, don't ever hesitate to let us know, okay."

Joy smiled and nodded.

"Yes, thank you." She said at last; feeling a little relived.

It was clear that, despite her nervousness, everything would be fine here. They welcomed her with open arms and cared greatly for her situation. She smiled shakily and Tyrion then turned to Podrick.

"Shae and I will start dinner Pod. Why don't you take Joy up and show her, her room." He said.

The boy nodded. "Sure dad."

Joy followed him as they headed upstairs. She looked around smiling as she noted how nice the house was; the little personal touches here and there.

' _It reminds me of mine and dad's house.'_ She noted to herself. _'I…I'm sure I'll love it here, I…I still miss dad, but I know I have good people taking care of me.'_

Podrick eventually reached one of the rooms and opened the door, showing her in.

"Here we go, this will be your room." He said. "Mum and I cleaned it up for you, made sure everything was ready."

Joy looked around the room, while clean like Pod said, it was rather bland.

Pod however then revealed why. "I know it's not exactly decorated and that; but we thought it would be better for you to have a say in how you want it decorated; add your own touches to it."

"That's very nice of you, thank you." Joy replied honestly.

Pod smiled too and allowed her to get settled in to her new room.

Later, having unpacked everything and while trying to think about ways to decorate her room, Joy sighed. She just couldn't think straight and she knew why. Throughout it, she felt a strong desire to talk, she needed to share with somebody her grief. She considered what she knew for a moment before making up her mind. She managed to get lucky, she didn't have to go looking for Pod as she found him in the hallway when she left her room.

"Podrick, can I…talk to you for a second?" She asked, suddenly feeling awkward.

Pod turned to her and smiled shyly, she noted he looked awkward too. "Sure, what is it?"

She remembered her father talking about Podrick after Tyrion adopted him, the boy's shyness was something that seemed to remain after all this time, although not as pronounced as before.

"It's just…I miss my dad." She blurted out at last.

Pod smiled sympathetically and nodded. "I know the feeling; I've lost family too…Is this why you came to me?"

She nodded and then continued. "I just; does it ever get easier?"

"In time; you still miss them, but you feel more…a fond remembrance, rather than just sadness." Pod admitted. "It never really goes away, it just changes."

She smiled lightly and let out a sigh. "I see."

It was then that Tyrion called them down for dinner.

As she sat at the dinner table, Joy was able to feel herself relaxing; she was beginning to settle in with Tyrion and his family. While they ate Tyrion turned to her.

"Joy, I've just finished smoothing things over and discussing a few changes that need to be made." He told her. "It's all been taken care of, you'll be glad to hear you're still going to be going to your old school."

She smiled. "That's good, I…Last thing I need is another big change, after all this."

Shae nodded. "True, it'll be nice I'm sure, to be able to get back with your friends. Maybe they can help you."

"I certainly hope so." Joy replied. "I already know someone who can help me at least."

She smiled gratefully at Pod, who smiled back. Tyrion and Shae shared a knowing look; understanding what Joy meant. Throughout dinner that night, Joy got to know Tyrion, Shae and Pod better and even began to feel herself bonding with them like never before.

She hadn't really seen any of them except for Tyrion after all; and then only when he visited her father. She knew Pod from school, but that was when Pod was so shy he couldn't string two words together without stumbling over them. Seeing them now and really getting to know brought a pleasant feeling to her.

That night however; it truly hit her. As she lay in bed, she mourned her father's loss; she hoped he was still alive, that they would find him. Yet all the same, she couldn't help the overwhelming sadness. Despite their offers to help her; she didn't want to trouble the others. So she rolled over and hugged her pillow tightly, silently crying herself to sleep.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Unexpected Bonds**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, especially that moment :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them getting to know each other.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Yeah, it's hard for her, but she has help at least.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed; yeah it's sweet and yeah, there is, starting with a mention in this chapter.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Joy bit her lip as she entered school for the first time since the incident. She let out a shaky breath and found herself fidgeting with the hem of her knee length blue dress. She stopped and tried to will herself not to fidget.

Taking a deep breath and preparing herself she adjusted the strap of her schoolbag and then began to walk; she wondered if word had spread; it didn't seem like it however. Since nothing had really changed she simply went to her locker and got the books she'd need for her morning classes. As she did so, she heard someone say her name.

"Joy…"

She turned and smiled lightly when she saw the speaker. It was a boy of eighteen, with similar blonde hair and green eyes to her; it was her cousin, Tyrek Lannister.

"Hi Tyrek." She greeted him; relieved that her voice sounded steady.

Tyrek nodded. "It's good to see you…How are you, holding up?"

Joy sighed but then replied calmly. "It's…It's still hard, but; but I'm managing."

"Good; listen if you ever want help; someone to talk to…" He replied. "You can always come to me you know."

Joy smiled at that; noting that, just like Podrick, Tyrek knew her pain, he had lost his father too.

"Thank you Tyrek; I will."

He smiled and, as they had the same first class, they made their way there, talking to each other to pass the time.

* * *

It was during lunch, Joy was double-checking one of her school textbooks for something; when she heard somebody calling out to her. She looked up and saw who it was. It was a stunning pretty girl her age, with curly blonde hair and green eyes; Myrcella Baratheon. With her were several other people, including Tyrek; of them however, Joy only knew one of them.

The fifteen year old blonde haired, green eyed boy sitting next to Myrcella, her younger brother Tommen. As she approached the table, she spotted the one family member she wasn't pleased to see; eighteen year old Joffrey Baratheon; with his unpleasant smirk and haughty superior attitude. He thankfully wasn't sitting with his siblings; but with his, minions for lack of a better word.

Joy sat down at the table and returned Myrcella's enthusiastic hug.

"There you are; I was hoping to see you." Myrcella said with a grin.

Joy smiled. "Well, I'm here."

Joy was normally a quiet girl; while she liked Myrcella and her family, she was shy and therefore tended to be on her own most of the time. It looked like Myrcella was determined to change that however. She started by introducing Joy to her friends. There were three girls and three boys; two of the girls were eighteen, the third girl and one of the boys was sixteen, the other boys were fifteen and fourteen.

Joy smiled as one of the eighteen year old girls; another beauty with long brown hair and matching eyes greeted her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Margaery, Margaery Tyrell."

Joy nodded and returned her greeting before meeting the next girl; an auburn haired blue eyed girl named Sansa Stark.

Joy grinned. "I thought I recognized your name, you're Pod's girlfriend, aren't you?"

"That's right, in fact, he should be joining us shortly." She replied; smiling.

The third girl had long black hair and blue eyes, as well as pale skin and a habit of covering as much of her face as possible with her hair, likely due to the burn scars on the left side of her face.

"Hello." She greeted Joy politely. "I'm Shireen Baratheon, Myrcella's cousin."

Joy smiled; noting that like her, Shireen seemed rather shy. "Nice to meet you Shireen."

She was then introduced to the boys. The sixteen year old was Devan Seaworth, a boy with casually messy brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. The fifteen and fourteen year olds both had auburn hair and blue eyes like Sansa. Joy guessed, correctly, they were her younger brother's Bran and Rickon Stark. By the time introductions were over, Pod had joined them and Joy felt calmer, having settled into the group.

"Wow, is this, is this everyone?" She asked curiously.

Myrcella shook her head. "No, two of us aren't here; Edric isn't in school today."

Sansa nodded. "Yes, and my sister Arya…she's around somewhere, just not here."

Joy grinned, she had heard of Arya Stark after all. She was also relieved to notice that word truly hadn't spread, she wasn't the centre of stares and whispers.

It was then Myrcella seemed to come up with an idea.

"Oh, that's right; Joy, there's going to be a big dinner at my house this weekend, you wanna come?" She asked.

Joy was startled by that. "Oh, um…sure, sounds like fun."

The thought of being with her family again; particularly at a big event, certainly made her feel more at ease. She was sure she would enjoy it. Later, as lunch neared its end; Joy was beginning to make her way towards her next class when she stopped. Through the glass in one of the school's main doors, she could see two people; one of them was certainly a student.

A girl of sixteen with chin length brown hair and grey eyes; if what Joy had heard was true, this was Arya Stark. With her however was a young man, around twenty-one; with thick black hair and blue eyes. He was at least twice her height and very muscular; what shocked Joy even more, was the fact they were kissing.

She was so startled by it she didn't realize she had stopped until Arya was standing there talking to her.

"Hey, you okay?"

She blinked and quickly recovered. "Oh, yes of course, sorry. Um…I'm Joy Hill."

Arya nodded and introduced herself. "Arya Stark; Sansa told me about you; said we might meet."

"Um, yes…Who was that?" Joy asked, gesturing.

Arya smiled, a rather soft smile that seemed out of place with the Arya Joy had heard about.

"That was Gendry, Gendry Waters." She explained. "My boyfriend."

Joy seemed surprised at that, but Arya looked grateful when she didn't press for details. They began making their way to their next class; Joy all the while pondering on where she had heard that name before.

* * *

It wasn't until much later, back home, after school, that Joy got her answer. She had been talking about her day with Tyrion when she then remembered.

"Oh, I almost forgot; I was talking to Arya…" She explained.

Tyrion nodded; smiling. "Oh, what about?"

Joy bit her lip and explained. "I saw her with her boyfriend, Gendry…I was wondering where I knew him from, I've heard his name before."

"I imagine you have." Tyrion remarked with a sigh. "He's…Robert's; Cersei's husband's; illegitimate son."

Joy winced as she realized now where she knew the name from; she also knew Gendry wasn't the only one.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Unexpected Bonds**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy, oh and be wary of the end of this chapter, some serious Joffrey creepiness.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked him.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked it all :)  
WeylandCorp 4: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; for me, my Joy Hill fancast is Abby Ross; of course I did, they're my OTP after all. Read the chapter again, you'll see I clearly state Sansa is dating Podrick.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, not quite everyone.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Joy did her best to smile; despite being nervous, as she followed the butler. She was at the Baratheon mansion for the dinner Myrcella had invited her too; which she had heard was a formal event. She was therefore dressed appropriately in a dark blue knee length dress with a sweetheart neckline and a pair of small black heels. The butler opened the door to the living room and she thanked him before entering.

"Joy; there you are." She heard Myrcella's cheerful voice.

She smiled as Myrcella came up to her and hugged her tightly, Joy returned the hug and as they parted Joy replied.

"I said I'd be here." She remarked jokingly.

Myrcella laughed and Joy followed her as she went to re-join her family. Joy smiled, noting that Myrcella and her family were all dressed up well. Robert in a camel brown tuxedo and black shoes; Cersei in a long blood red dress with golden details and golden heels; Myrcella herself wore a gold mid-thigh length thin strapped dress, black thigh-high stockings and black strap heels.

The boys were dressed up too, Joffrey in a pair of black trousers, a white shirt with a red tie, black shoes and a burgundy jacket and Tommen in white trousers, a black shirt with red tie, black shoes and a white jacket. Joy was relieved to note the rest of the family were smiling at her, and greeted her warmly too; except for Joffrey; who merely said hello politely; simply so as to avoid trouble.

As she spoke with the Baratheon's she heard the doorbell again and waited with the others for the next guests. A pattern that gradually repeated itself as first Robert's family arrived, including three of his illegitimate children; of which only one had been born after Robert's marriage to Cersei, Gendry being born on the same year as the wedding and the other born before Robert even met Cersei.

The oldest of those three was Mya Stone, a girl with short black hair and blue eyes, clad in a long yellow dress with black heels. Gendry greeted her warmly, clearly having been told about her by Arya, he too looked nice in grey trousers, a black shirt, black shoes and a grey jacket, certainly a lot neater than his usual attire from what Joy had heard.

The third was a boy of sixteen, again with black hair and blue eyes, clad in black designer jeans, a white shirt, blue jacket and polished black shoes. As they waited for the other guests, Joy got to talking to this boy.

"Hi, I'm Joy Hill." She greeted him happily.

The boy smiled and introduced himself. "Edric Storm, nice to meet you."

Joy grinned and they continued speaking as she took in the other well-dressed guests too. The first three were Robert's brother Stannis, Stannis' wife Selyse and their daughter Shireen. Stannis wore a black tuxedo and matching polished shoes; Selyse in a long dark chocolate brown dress with brown flats and Shireen in a purple velvet knee length dress with white flats.

The final two were Robert's youngest brother Renly and his boyfriend Loras Tyrell. Renly in a white tuxedo and matching shoes and Loras in a green jacket, white trousers, black shoes, a black shirt and yellow tie.

As they made their way to the dining room, followed by their newest guests, that Joy noticed Selyse was clearly unhappy with her presence here; Edric's too.

' _Given what Shireen told me about her mum…no doubt she finds us unclean, Gendry and Mya too, because of our births.'_ She thought to herself. _'Gods, Joffrey is getting on my nerves with his attitude too.'_

Intending to distract herself from this and remain calm, she instead focused on talking to Edric, Myrcella and Tommen; while considering the last few guests. These guests were of her family, Tywin, his eldest son, Cersei's twin brother, Jaime. Both clad in suits, Tywin's all black, Jaime's with white shirt and trousers, a golden jacket and black shoes.

Also present was Tywin's brother Kevan and his wife Dorna, Kevan in a grey tuxedo and black shoes and Dorna in a long pale blue dress with white heels. The final four were their children, Lancel, Martyn Willem and Janei. Lancel wore black suit trousers, with a matching jacket and shoes, along with a white shirt and red tie.

Martyn was dressed in a black jacket, white shirt, grey trousers and black shoes, Willem in dark blue trousers, a white shirt, black shoes and black jacket. Little Janei wore a light green dress with white baby shoes.

Joy smiled and they all continued eating, enjoying the dinner and talking to each other; however Joy found herself starting to have difficulty. An overwhelming feeling of loss was overcoming her. She knew what it was and quickly, but politely excused herself before leaving the table.

Joy fought to keep herself under control as the feeling of loss, missing her father, as she tried to find somewhere. She entered the bathroom and slid down to the floor; pulling her knees up to her chest and burst into tears.

' _Dad…I…I miss you so much…'_ She wept uncontrollably.

Just then however the door opened; Joy started but then saw it was Janei; Janei seemed startled by her presence too.

"Oh, sorry."

Joy shook her head, trying to compose herself. "No, it's alright; I…"

Janei however had already noticed. "Why are you sad?"

"I…I miss my dad." Joy admitted with a sob.

Janei bit her lip before, to Joy's surprise, hurrying over to her and hugging her.

"It'll be okay; I heard mommy and daddy talking about it. I'm sure your daddy is okay, he'll come back."

Joy smiled gently, touched by Janei's caring innocence. "I…Thank you, Janei, I hope so."

With that Joy was able to clean her face, waited outside while Janei used the bathroom herself and headed back to the dinner with her. She was feeling better now and once more joined in with the others; certain that Myrcella at least guessed what had happened, but seemed relieved that she was alright and said nothing of it.

* * *

That night, Joffrey grinned as he sat in his computed chair, looking at his computer. He had set things up to enjoy his special show, one he had set up using a web-camera. It was hidden in the room and gave him the best view as he watched the show unfold.

He went hard as his thoughts progressed. _'There she is, my slut sister, stripping off like a whore.'_

He watched the live webcam footage of Myrcella's room; in it Myrcella had removed her shoes and was removing her dress, revealing a hot pink strapless lace bra and, matching lace butt-hugging panties.

' _Hah, what a slut, oh that's hot Cella, that's hot. Show the goods, c'mon.'_ He thought excitedly.

Sure enough, Myrcella did remove her underwear, along with her stockings; now standing completely naked, giving Joffrey the perfect view of her tight firm ass.

He laughed softly. _'Such a great ass sweet sister, oh I'd love to spank that. Oh and legs to die for too, not to mention…Gods…'_

His eyes slid over his sister's slender bare legs and then, as she turned around, her heavy firm breasts and small but hard and pointed light brown nipples. His gaze immediately dropped to her shaved bare cunt and even that strange birthmark.

' _That weird brown blemish on the inside of her right thigh; it's actually quite sexy…especially when you see how close it is to her tight little cunny.'_ He thought to himself. _'Goes pretty good with her cute smooth tan skin too.'_

He was very excited by this, this was his favourite show.

He continued to watch until Myrcella pulled on her pyjamas and was no longer naked. He switched off the video and got himself ready for bed, sleeping naked as usual. He grinned and he felt his hard member against the bedsheets as he continued to think about his videos.

He thought about what to do with them. _'Gods, such a perfect body…I could get so many hits, become so popular if I uploaded them onto a porn site.'_

Still grinning as he thought of this horrific plan, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, apart from Joffrey's creepy perverted actions, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Unexpected Bonds**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah she is; will have more scenes of her in the final two chapters too.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Yeah, Joffrey getting his creepiness on; glad you like them :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked that part, as for Joffrey well; we all know he's a creep and a perv, besides, you may recall in another story I had him doing this too.  
wazzup11: Thanks, yeah, they are. Well, he's just being his creepy, perverted self, you honestly can't say you can't imagine him doing something like that.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Joy smiled to herself as she sat in class at school. It had been a week since the dinner at the Baratheons. Time had passed by so quickly; yet things seemed to be doing okay. She still missed her father terribly; but it was getting easier to cope with.

' _Although some days are easier than others; still, I have my friends to help me.'_ She thought to herself happily.

Everyone she had met on her first, along with others such as Edric Storm, had all remained friends with her and helped her cope with her loss. There had been some difficulty on Shireen's part; due to her mother.

Joy bit her lip as she recalled that conversation. _'Selyse didn't want Shireen hanging out with me, because of my…_ birth _. But Shireen did say she was sure she managed to convince her mum otherwise.'_

That certainly seemed to be the case as Shireen still stuck around with Joy and the others.

' _If it's not true, Shireen's more rebellious than I imagined her to be.'_ Joy noted to herself.

She smiled at that thought; almost laughing at the thought of Shireen, who was known around the school as probably the best-behaved girl in school, being rebellious. Finally the bell rang, signalling the end of class. Joy stood up, packing away her books and prepared to head for the cafeteria. There was no one to walk with however as this was the one class in school she had where none of her friends were in it. Still she didn't mind, she knew she'd see them at the cafeteria.

As she was walking towards the cafeteria however; she found herself stuck in an unfortunate situation. For there, walking the other way, coming towards her, was Joffrey.

She bit her lip. _'Of all the people to come across; urgh.'_

It wasn't just his usual attitude that bothered Joy about Joffrey, but also something about him made her feel uneasy; he creeped her out. His wandering eye didn't help and she was glad she was wearing leggings under her skirt today. That didn't stop Joffrey's leer however but it made her feel more secure.

' _Maybe if I just keep walking her…'_ She began to think to herself; before that hope was quashed.

Joffrey moved so that he stood right in front of her, smirking at her.

"What?" She snapped angrily.

Joffrey's smirk widened as he then spoke. "Hah, don't think you've the right to act all high and might, bastard girl."

She started at his statement. "What…what did you call me!?"

"You heard me, all I did was call you what you are." Joffrey taunted savagely. "Pathetic lonely little bastard girl."

Joy was startled by this; shocked that he'd even use such a word. What was more, the fact he would call her that; clearly trying to rile her up. As much as she wanted to remain strong, to not give him the satisfaction; his words shocked her and left her feeling confused and upset.

Joffrey further shocked her with his next statement however, and greatly offended her.

"Honestly, I've never seen a more pitiable sight; look at you, how you were born." He taunted with glee. "All because your dad was a stupid fool."

Joy grit her teeth, willing herself not to cry as the tears pricked her eyes. "Don't you…"

Joffrey laughed and continued. "What, truth hurts, doesn't it. Your dad was a stupid fool who fucked some random girl without protection and got burdened by a baby girl he didn't want."

"Liar, my mum and dad loved each other!" She snapped; tears spilling despite her trying to stay in control. "He did want me! My parents were great people…"

Joffrey scoffed and retorted. "Your mother was a slut who couldn't keep her legs closed."

Joy's shoulders shook with anger and grief; unable to believe this was happening, that anyone could be so cruel. Her mother had died giving birth to her; that was why her father had raised her alone, he never spoke about her because it was too painful for him.

Seeing her tears Joffrey laughed. "Aww, the little bastard's crying."

She fought to control herself; but it was clear Joffrey was intent on mocking her, breaking her completely.

Just then however, she heard the footsteps and someone else arrived; a familiar voice spoke up behind Joffrey; a familiar, angry voice.

"Shove off, Joffrey."

Joffrey turned and Joy looked up; both startled to see Edric Storm standing there, glaring at Joffrey darkly.

Joffrey laughed. "Oh look, one bastard rushing to the rescue of another."

Edric growled. "I mean it Joffrey; get lost, now!"

Joffrey laughed again and shook his head before walking off; still smirking triumphantly. Edric hurried up to Joy who quickly dried her eyes; trying to calm down.

"Joy, are you alright?" He asked worriedly. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

She shook her head. "Not physically; I'll be fine…Thank you."

She smiled at him gratefully and Edric smiled back, nodding.

"Anytime." He told her.

There was a short silence as Joy composed herself, she then narrowed her eyes, confused.

"What was up with that anyway, the things Joffrey was saying?" She asked. "Did you hear him, he called me a…a bastard?"

Edric sighed and shook his head. "I know. He just came from a history lesson, apparently the subject is medieval times and that was something they learned, about medieval families and the children born out of wedlock."

Joy bit her lip as she heard that, realizing the truth now. She shifted uncomfortably; Edric sensed her distress however and shook his head.

"Look, Joy; don't worry too much about it; I mean, look at me, my parents weren't married, neither were Gendry's or Mya's." He remarked. "It's not that bad really, your birth doesn't reflect who you are."

She smiled and nodded, Edric was right; so, feeling relieved she followed him as they made their way through to the cafeteria.

* * *

Indeed, later, when she had her own history class, Joy discovered that Edric was right. Contrary to what Joffrey thought, being born out of wedlock was no barrier to greatness. Even later, when she went to the local library, many of the people she read about were the same, famous and renowned, skilled and remarkable, yet all had questionable parentage, many suspected, or confirmed to be illegitimate.

' _Queen Elizabeth the first of England, Leonardo Da Vinci, both from foreign lands.'_ She noted. _'Even here in Westeros…Brynden Rivers for example…Being a bastard doesn't mean anything, when you want to be someone, you can be that someone.'_

Joy grinned and knew right away how to turn Joffrey's little scheme against him. He had called her a bastard, so be it, she would take it, wear it with pride, let it be known she was proud of that fact and it wouldn't be able to hurt her. Joffrey's scheme would backfire on him and one day, she swore, she would make her mark on the world too, somehow.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Unexpected Bonds**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: LOL, well, look on the bright side, it won't work again.  
Wolfgirl2013: Too true, too true.  
wazzup11: Yeah, he sure is and well, yeah, but remember how he thinks, anything even remotely insulting, he'll use it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, yeah well, I'm afraid his behaviour is only going to get worse; glad you liked Edric though :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and that bit :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Edric Storm smiled to himself as he walked through school; it was another day and Edric was pleased to realize that the talk he had with Joy earlier in the week had worked well. Joffrey still tried to insult her, only for it to fail dramatically and turn on him.

' _When he called Joy a bastard again…She turned it against him, made his insult a compliment.'_ He thought, nearly laughing. _'What was she said again…? Oh that's right "Bastard and proud of it". Gods, the look on his face.'_

Shaking his head, Edric continued to head for the cafeteria but soon stopped. He listened carefully, he was sure he heard something; something up ahead. Listening again he realized he was right, there was something, it sounded like someone crying.

He hesitated, worried before slowly, cautiously approaching the empty classroom the sound was coming from; the door was ajar. Carefully he peeked in and froze, shocked when he saw the familiar blonde girl, her knees drawn up to her chest as she sat against the wall, crying, her face buried in her arms.

It took a moment for coherent thoughts to form. _'Joy, what's wrong with her; it can't be Joffrey, she's already taught him a lesson.'_

Worried about her he made his way into the room and carefully approached her.

Joy heard his approach and tensed, lifting her head, her eyes were wide, tears ran freely down her face.

"E-Edric; I…" She stammered; quickly trying to wipe away her tears. "Sorry, I…"

He shook his head. "Joy no, what's wrong, please; talk to me."

As he said this he sat down next to her; she bit her lip, observing him carefully before a fresh sob escaped her and more tears fell.

"It's…It's my dad…" She choked out.

Edric bit his lip; suddenly worried. _'Have they, have they found…She claimed to know her dad was dead, but she was hoping, hoping she was wrong. Have they found his body?'_

That turned out not to be the case however and Edric breathed a little easier; for the matter was one he himself had experienced once. The pain of missing a relative on a special day.

Joy finally got the words out. "It's just; today is…was…dad's birthday. No matter how busy he was, he'd always ensure we spent his birthday together, the same with mine. We'd, we'd spend the day out, having a nice time, we'd go for dinner in a lovely restaurant…"

She burst into tears again and Edric, acting on instinct, pulled her into a hug, she let out a shaky breath and her head moved to rest on his shoulder as she cried more.

"Joy, I…" He hesitated; unsure what to say.

It was clear just how close Joy was to her father, his loss hit her harder than she let on.

She shook her head and continued.

"Everyone has been so nice…Tyrion, Shae, Podrick, they were careful with what they said; spoke kindly and reassuringly. Everyone is trying to help me…But, I do appreciate it but…I don't…" She finally choked out the words. "I just want my dad."

Edric hugged her a little tighter and did his best to soothe her.

She sobbed again and whispered. "There isn't even a grave for me to visit, they still haven't found his body."

Edric bit his lip and continued to comfort her; yet at the same time, couldn't help but notice.

' _Even when all sad and depressed, she's beautiful…Urgh, what am I thinking?'_

He sharply tried to push those thoughts away; he had spent two of the three months since first meeting Joy, beginning to notice strange feelings he felt around her. He was pretty sure he knew what they were, but he was scared to act on them.

Yet they always came unbidden, even at the worst of times. It was then he noticed how close together they were, how close their faces were to each other. Joy noticed too and, despite her tears, blushed. There was a moment of hesitation before, suddenly; they both acted purely on emotion and spontaneously kissed. Neither knew how long it lasted but they quickly realized and broke apart.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, that was…" Edric stammered.

Joy shook her head. "No I…I just…"

She quickly wiped her tears and they stood up; silent. Once composed they headed for the cafeteria, but it was clear now that things were very different and very awkward between them.

* * *

It was a week later, and Delena Florent was worried, she had noticed a rather peculiar change come over her son; not only that; but something had changed, something she wanted to get answers about.

"Edric." She said, getting her son's attention.

He looked up from his maths book. "Yeah, mum?"

Delena bit her lip before asking. "What happened to Joy, she used to come around here often, I've not seen her all week?"

Edric squirmed, suddenly uncomfortable; the mere mention of Joy made him think about her, about the kiss.

"Sorry mum, we're just…busy, homework and all." He said, trying to deflect.

Delena wasn't sure this was the truth, but left it, whatever was going on, Edric clearly didn't want to discuss it. Meanwhile, Edric himself was lost in thought, about Joy.

' _Gods, what I did was so wrong, I kissed her, when she was like that…so vulnerable, I took advantage of her, of her grief.'_ He thought sadly, but then he considered how he felt about her, truly. _'I've always thought of her as beautiful, there was just, something about her and I don't just mean her looks…deep down, she's lovely; she has a wonderful heart too…I wonder, do I truly, do I…Love her?'_

It was a strange thought and one for which, he didn't have a definite answer for yet.

* * *

Joy was in a similar situation, she was lying on her bed; staring up at the ceiling; she had just been talking to Shae about Edric not being around all week. She had fed Shae some excuse, but wasn't sure she bought it. However right now, she needed to be alone, to sort out her thoughts.

' _I don't understand it, why do I feel this way, I keep thinking about Edric, about his smile, those kind blue eyes…How I'd love to run my fingers through his hair, his good heart, his…'_ She paused and blushed. _'Gods, what am I thinking, it's like I…I…I love him, do I…Do I really feel that way about him?'_

She sat up and sighed; she just couldn't figure it out; her thoughts just kept rushing through her mind and she couldn't make sense of them. She needed to try and sort things out, only then would she know for certain, how she felt.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Unexpected Bonds**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's hard on her, awkward now too.  
wazzup11: Slowly but surely yeah, but be ready, things can easily change.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, she's hurting, but she will have help, glad you liked Edric and the kiss too :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Joy shook her head; this had gone on for long enough, she felt like she was going in circles with this problem regarding Edric.

' _The only way to deal with this is to face it head on.'_ She decided. _'I guess, I guess I'll have to make the first move. I'll call Edric and ask to meet with him somewhere, we'll talk and…see what happens.'_

So, taking a deep breath she picked up her phone and called Edric's number. The phone rang a few times before finally Edric answered.

"Joy?" He sounded uncertain.

She did her best to sound calm as she replied. "Hey Edric."

She heard him take a deep breath before replying. "What's up?"

"We need to talk, about what happened, is there somewhere we can meet up?" She said; getting to the point.

There was a brief silence as Edric hesitated; but finally he answered. "Right…Right um…"

They quickly made arrangements to meet, choosing a nearby diner as their meeting place and Joy quickly got herself ready. She told Shae she was going out and that she had her phone with her. She then left the house and took a deep breath. Finally, she was sure, they'd cut through all the awkwardness and uncertainty and discover the truth.

When Joy arrived at the diner she saw Edric was already there, looking around nervously. She bit her lip and did her best to prepare herself as she entered. He saw her and gave her a tremulous smile; one she returned; equally nervous. She slid into the seat opposite him and spoke.

"Hey, I hope I'm not late."

He shook his head. "No, it's fine, I was early."

She nodded and silence fell over them for a while.

Finally Joy broke it. "Edric, we need to talk about what happened, the kiss…"

Edric replied immediately. "I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, it feels like I was taking advantage of you and…"

"No, Edric, that's not what I mean." She said quickly. "When you kissed me, I…I felt; happy. Elated."

"R-really?"

She nodded. "Did, did you feel…anything?"

Edric blushed as she said that and finally admitted the truth; Joy also explained her feelings, both of them blushing as they realized just what the other was hiding.

"So, um, does this mean we…?"

Joy shrugged awkwardly. "If you; if you want to try, I'm sure we could."

He smiled lightly and this time, without any hesitation or thoughtless action, they kissed, meaning it and the feeling was like none they had ever experienced before.

Edric smiled to himself as he reached Tyrion Lannister's house, it was the weekend and he had arrived for the date he and Joy had arranged. Finally certain that he loved it, it just made things clearer to him; he wanted her to be happy, wanted to help her, to comfort her in her moments of weakness. He cared for her greatly; this he knew with certainty.

He parked the car and got out, brushing down his light blue jeans and white shirt, making sure his black shoes still looked neat he headed towards the front door. He knocked and waited, the door was answered by Podrick who smiled at him.

"Edric hey, come in, Joy's getting ready, she'll be down soon." He told him.

Edric nodded and entered the house, following Pod to the living room. There he saw Tyrion and Shae and smiled nervously, wondering if they were going to start interrogating him. But that wasn't the case, they knew him well enough and they simply made small talk until Joy entered the room.

Edric was stunned when he saw her, he always thought of her as pretty, but now, she was just stunning, her hair was tied back and she had only a little make-up, enough to accent what she already had and no more. She was clad in a light pink vintage dress which came down to two inches or so above her knees and had a white pan collar, white flats finished the outfit.

"Wow, Joy, you looked, incredible." He breathed.

She smiled and took his head. "Thank you, you look great too."

They said their goodbyes to Tyrion, Shae and Podrick and headed out, ready to begin their date.

* * *

Joy couldn't help but smile as Edric drove them home. The date had gone wonderfully, the meal had been incredible and they had a great time. Edric had been perfectly polite and a complete gentleman the whole time. They soon reached the driveway and he parked the car; Edric got out of the car and, still she noticed, being the gentleman, opened her door. She stepped out and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

He nodded as he then walked her to the door. "I'm glad you had a good time tonight Joy."

"As am I, this was so much fun, Edric, I hope we can do it again sometime." She replied happily.

Edric grinned and nodded and they kissed deeply; before finally saying goodnight, she remained at the door, watching until his car drove out of sight before heading inside. She saw Podrick just coming out the kitchen, he smiled at her.

"Hey Joy, how did it go?" He asked.

She grinned and replied. "Great, it was fun, Edric was so nice…I've never been happier."

Pod nodded, also grinning. "I'm glad to hear it; I know Edric, he'll treat you nice, very nice."

Even though he said that and clearly meant it, there was an underlying tone in his voice. One which Joy noticed and knew what it meant, she almost wanted to laugh at how Pod was suddenly acting like the protective big brother to her. It was actually rather sweet. That night, as Joy lay in bed, she smiled; for once she didn't feel the usual lingering sadness. She didn't feel the need to cry herself to sleep.

For the first time since her father's death, she felt truly happy.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just a note, I didn't include details of the date as it was just basically like any of the other dates I type in my stories.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Unexpected Bonds**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Thanks and well, we can only wait and see.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah it sure is.  
Weylandcorp 4: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, consider Joffrey's attitude and the fact he is hinted to have abused Tommen and Myrcella in the actual series, it seems not too far-fetched; I take it you meant Joy and Edric well, things will happen eventually he'll be defeated; it's explained in chapter 1 how he went missing, he went away on a ship, the ship vanished, they are trying to find it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Joy and Edric grinned as they walked towards the cafeteria at school; they were holding hands, their fingers entwined. It was their first day at school as an official couple; soon their friends would see them and find out. They could hardly wait. Sure enough, as they approached their table, the others looked up and suddenly Sansa's eyes widened.

"Joy, Edric, hey, there you guys are." Margaery remarked. "C'mon, sit down."

They did so and noticed Sansa whispering to Margaery; the others were sharing glances; Edric and Joy shared a smile and waited. Sure enough, Sansa then spoke.

"So, um, anything you guys wanna share?" She asked; sounding as casual as she could.

Joy grinned and answered. "Well actually, yes; Edric and I are dating."

That brought several gasps and comments of surprise or jubilation from the others. The one thing she did noticed however was that all of them were happy for the two of them.

Myrcella then grinned. "So…?"

Joy was confused for a moment. "So…what?"

"Details Joy, c'mon, we wanna know." She explained.

Joy and Edric laughed and then finally began to explain. It was later on, during a lull in conversation, that Joy excused herself to visit the bathroom. Edric then took his chance.

"Hey guys; listen, I was talking to Tyrion, he and Shae are arranging a surprise birthday party for Joy on Friday. They want to know who is all going to be there." He explained.

Pod nodded with a smile; he was also involved in these plans. The others all smiled and confirmed they would be there, as well as a few others too.

* * *

Joy smiled to herself as she finally arrived home; she had to stay behind after class to catch up on some work she had missed. But she didn't mind; today was her seventeenth birthday after all. She paused as she reached the doorway, for some reason; there were no lights on in the house.

' _That's strange; nobody said they'd be out?'_ She wondered to herself. _'What is going on?'_

She opened the door and entered the house; there didn't seem to be anyone in, she couldn't hear anyone. She slowly, cautiously, made her way through to the living room, as she entered the lights suddenly came out and there were shouts of 'SURPRISE' and 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'. Joy gasped and screamed before laughing happily shaking her head.

"Oh, you guys, I can't believe it!" She said through the laughter.

The others all laughed and congratulated her, She hugged Tyrion, Shae and Podrick, hugged and kissed Edric and shared hugs and greetings with the other guests, namely Myrcella, Sansa, Margaery, Arya, Shireen, Tommen, Bran, Rickon and Devan. There were others two, part of the family, Tyrek, Lancel, Willem, Martyn and even little Janei. Tyrion smiled and nodded.

"I hope you don't mind Joy, but we took the liberty of arranging a special surprise birthday party for you, with your friends.

"This is wonderful, thank you." She replied happily.

The others nodded and soon they were ready to begin the party.

Joy grinned and she got herself from food from the buffet Shae had set up. She could not deny she was enjoying herself; the day was going extremely well, the party was enjoyable, everybody was happy and she couldn't deny that she was certainly happier than she had ever been.

' _Gods dad, I wish you could be here…I still miss you; but I'm doing okay; I'm happy. I know that's what you'd want.'_ She thought to herself with fond remembrance of the man.

She felt a tug on her jeans and turned to grin at Janei who was smiling up at her.

"Happy Birthday." She said cheerfully.

Joy grinned and ruffled Janei's hair. "Thanks Janei. I still can't believe it; this is so much fun."

Janei laughed. "Yeah, the surprise was fun too."

"It sure was." Joy laughed.

Edric smiled as he observed Joy talking with Janei, he turned to Martyn and Willem. "Wow, Janei really likes Joy."

The boys laughed and nodded, with Martyn replying. "Yeah; to be honest, I think we're all fond of her; she's so nice to everyone."

Willem agreed and Edric smiled, he looked around, checking the other guests, everybody seemed to be having a good time; he could see, to his amusement, Bran trying, with only slight success, to keep Rickon from going to the buffet table every ten minutes.

Edric made his way over to Joy and wrapped an arm around her waist. She grinned at him.

"There you are." She remarked happily and kissed him.

Edric returned the kiss until Janei's giggle made them part, blushing and laughing. Joy turned to him.

"Say, Edric, could you keep an eye on Janei for a moment, I won't be long?" She asked.

He nodded and Janei smiled, thanking him before leaving. Edric sat down next to Janei; the little girl grinned impishly at him.

"You love Joy." She remarked in a sing-song voice.

Edric laughed and nodded. "I do, she's beautiful, amazing, I've never known a girl like her. You seem to really like her too."

Janei nodded. "Uh-huh, she's cool, nice, kind…She's been around our house a few times, she always plays with me when Lancel and the twiggies can't."

Edric almost laughed at the name Janei gave her older twin brothers. He glanced over at them; they were certainly close enough to hear. Sure enough, both boys were blushing. Joy then returned and sat down next to Edric; who immediately put his arm around her waist again. Joy smiled as she settled into her seat, resting her head on Edric's shoulder.

She was happy, this had been a wonderful birthday party; she knew with certainty then, no matter what awaited her, if her father was alive or not; she'd get through it, she had such wonderful people all there to help her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Unexpected Bonds**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, beware, more Joffrey creepiness and evil ahead, in the next chapter too, but I promise, that is the end of it.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, she is :)  
wazzup11: Sadly yes, and it begins here.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them and Janei :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Tommen sighed as he stood from his bed; he shook his head and picked up the video game, putting it back in its case.

' _Not my kinda game…'_ He thought to himself. _'Well, I might as well give it back to Joffrey.'_

He had borrowed the game from Joffrey, deciding to try it, but it turned out to not be to his tastes. He paused however, deciding to wait as he heard the sounds of the shower stopping, knowing that Myrcella had gone to take a shower and was now done. He waited for her to head back to her room, so he could then head down the hall towards Joffrey's room.

Meanwhile, Myrcella smiled to herself as she walked down the hall to her room, towelling her hair. She had wrapped a towel around her body to cover herself and was going to get dressed. She had arranged to head down to her uncle Tyrion's to meet Joy and the two of them would be heading out to meet the other girls.

' _Still I have to endure a car ride with Joffrey to get there.' S_ he thought to herself. _'At least he's doing it, but then dad made it clear he had to do it.'_

Still, she felt the sooner it was over, the better. So she entered her room and prepared to get changed.

In his room, Joffrey grinned; he had ensured that everything was set up for his favourite show again. He had seen Myrcella entering the bathroom and knew at once that he had a chance to really enjoy himself once more. Sure enough, he had heard the shower stop and his anticipation grew.

He rolled his eyes. _'I have to drive my stupid sister down to my uncle's later…This is sure to make it worthwhile however.'_

Smirking his eyes widened and he was ready as he saw Myrcella enter her room, clad in just a towel.

He almost laughed. _'She acts all sweet and innocent, but c'mon, here's proof my sister is a fucking slut.'_

He eyed the rather short towel wrapped around his sister's fit body, covering her from only the tops of her incredible breasts to the bottom of her tight firm little ass. Joffrey grinned, already feeling himself going hard and Myrcella wasn't even naked yet.

' _C'mon Cella, get it off already, let's see the goods.'_ He thought joyfully.

Sure enough she did just that, removing the towel and Joffrey's eyes immediately went to her breasts, zeroing in on her nipples again before letting his eyes slide down her body, savouring every sight as he once more beheld her birthmark.

' _Yes, fucking yes!'_ He thought excitedly as he unzipped and lower his trousers as well as his boxers.

He grinned as he gripped his erect manhood, ready to start really enjoying himself. However then, it all fell apart on him as the door of his room opened.

Tommen entered Joffrey's room and began to speak.

"Hey Joff, I've got your game, here…" He began but then froze; eyes wide, horrified.

Joffrey started, yanking his boxers and trousers up, fixing them. But it was too late; Tommen had seen what he was about to do and saw what was on Joffrey's computer screen.

' _That's…That's Cella and, and that's live…This is happening right now.'_ He thought in horror. _'He's spying on her; that fucking creep!'_

Tommen glared, entering the room, advancing on Joffrey; carelessly throwing the game on the bed without really caring.

"What the fuck, you sick freak!?" He yelled at him.

Joffrey glared and shook his head. "What's your problem loser; this is none of your business!?"

Tommen flared up. "Excuse me, you are spying on our sister; that is beyond sick, you're fucking not right in the head!"

"Oh, listen to you getting all high and mighty!" Joffrey snapped back at him.

Back in her room, Myrcella had just pulled on her light blue thong and matching bra when she heard the yelling from Joffrey's room.

' _What the, that's Tommen, what the hell is going on?'_ She wondered.

She quickly finished getting dressed, pulling on her black skirt and red tank-top before rushing through to Joffrey's room. She burst in and Tommen turned, startled, Joffrey actually looked scared suddenly.

"What's going on?"

Before Joffrey could speak, Tommen pointed and began to explain.

"Cella, Joffrey's been spying on you, look!" He cried out.

She followed where he was pointing and froze.

What she saw was a live video of her own room; there were other recorded videos. All of them showing her, in various stages of undress.

"Joffrey, what the fuck, what is this?!" She gasped in shock and disbelief.

He shook his head. "It's not you; you know everybody has a doppelganger somewhere."

Tommen snarled. "Oh please, you think we…"

Glaring Myrcella turned and left to her room, after a careful search, sure enough, she found the webcam.

"A twin my ass." She muttered angrily as she marched back to Joffrey's room, throwing the webcam at him.

He caught it, shaking his head.

"Cella…"

Myrcella shook her head. "Enough Joffrey, you're not to do this again, ever, understand. So long as you don't do it, or anything remotely similar, to me or anyone particularly family, I won't say anything, understand."

He stared at her in disbelief, as did Tommen. "What, but Cella he…?"

"Mum and dad have enough problems right now Tommen; trying to run things in Westeros and help in the search for Joy's dad…I don't feel like adding to their problems." She replied immediately. "Now, promise me you won't do this again, if so, we'll stay quiet about this."

Joffrey sighed and glowered. "Urgh, fine, I won't, I promise."

Myrcella nodded and left the room, Tommen glared at Joffrey before also leaving the room. Joffrey glowered and threw the webcam on the bed, frustrated and beyond angry now.

* * *

Joffrey was still feeling frustrated as he drove Myrcella to Tyrion's. He couldn't go back on his promise, therefore he was stuck driving her and knew that if he so much as touched her, she would break her silence. Finally they were there and Myrcella knocked on the door, Tyrion grinned as he greeted them.

"Hey, good to see you again." He greeted them. "Joy will be ready soon Myrcella."

Myrcella smiled and nodded, heading through to the living room. Joffrey was ready to leave, although he had one thing he had to do.

"You don't mind if I use the bathroom before I go uncle?" He asked.

Tyrion nodded and Joffrey headed towards it. As he did so he stopped, standing by an ajar door and grinned at what he saw inside.

' _Oh Gods, and I thought Cella was bad, here's another fucking slut.'_ He thought to himself.

Inside the room, he could see Joy Hill, looking out her clothes for her day with Myrcella. She was clad in nothing but her underwear, a pair of pink lace edged panties and matching bra, in Joffrey's mind, rather slutty underwear.

He shook his head. _'Gods; that bitch, probably already planning on when she's going to fuck her little bastard boyfriend next. Well, she's a bastard too; which means…she's not really family, so…'_

Smirking darkly he pulled out his phone and thought to himself. _'Stage one.'_

He would be ready for the remaining stages of his plan the following day, at school.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: Unexpected Bonds**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, this is Joffrey at his worst, luckily, well, wait and see.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, as she said, she didn't want to cause any more trouble, unless necessary.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked that bit, well, wait and see what happens.  
wazzup11: Yeah, he was and he is, it's about to come to a head here.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Yeah, he's about to cross the line, just wait and see what happens.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Joffrey smirked as he stood waiting in the school corridor; for the girl herself to arrive. He was waiting for Joy Hill; ready to teach her a real lesson; he had already made sure that nobody was around, so nobody would be misguided into helping her. He finally saw her approaching and knew this was his chance, he sneered as he saw how she was dressed.

The girl had her hair in a ponytail and was clad in a light pink skirt, coming down to just above her knees, a white sleeveless top and white flats with red cherry decorations and red ribbons. He shook his head, seeing this.

' _Who does she think she's fooling, dressing like that, doesn't she realize everyone knows she's a slut.'_ He thought to himself. _'Bet her underwear is slutty once again.'_

He approached her as she neared him and she tensed.

"What do you want Joffrey?" She snarled angrily.

He smirked and made his opening move. "You should know your place, bastard slut."

Joy started at that, shocked at what he said. "Excuse me, bastard I may be, but 'slut'? How dare you?"

"Very easily; I wasn't sure at first, but it's obvious now isn't it. Let me guess you're just on your way to suck Edric Storm's dick; maybe a few other boys too." He taunted with a smirk.

Joy glowered, angry at him, yet also still shocked by his statements; unable to comprehend how he could say such things about her.

Joy shook her head; still angry.

"You have no right to say that, honestly Joffrey you…" She began.

But then Joffrey held out his phone and she froze, for there, on it, was a picture of her. On that very day she had gone out with Myrcella. It was of her wearing only her underwear, the underwear she had chosen that day, she found it cute. But she had no doubt that Joffrey would have seen it differently.

He laughed. "Well, isn't that sexy, little Joy Hill, showing off her undies for the world to see."

She gasped in horror; realizing what he meant by that statement, he intended to spread it, make it go public. "You…You can't do that…"

"Oh I can, and I will." He taunted. "Unless you do exactly what I say."

She swallowed nervously. "Just, just what do you want?"

He grinned and stepped closer, pocketing his phone. "You."

"Wh-what, but…?" She gasped.

Her protest was cut short however when Joffrey suddenly grabbed her and shoved her against the wall, pinning her there, using one hand, grasping her wrists, to pin her arms above her head.

"Joffrey!" She cried out, fearful, tears springing up in her eyes. "You can't, we're family…"

He laughed darkly. "No we're not, you're a bastard, you are no true family of mine."

She struggled desperately as Joffrey's other hand began groping her breasts and tugging at her top.

She yelped as his groping and her struggling caused one of the shoulder straps of her top to slip down, exposing her shoulder.

Joffrey laughed. "Hah, I was right, slut, not wearing a bra, now, come here."

"No, you idiot!" She yelled, still struggling. "And I am!"

She gasped as he suddenly slapped her. "Shut up bitch, and do as you're told."

As he said that, Joy whimpered as he suddenly pulled up her skirt, exposing her white panties with a blue ribbon on the waistband.

"Fucking whore with your slutty panties, I was right, you're looking for a fuck." He taunted.

"You…" Was all she got out.

She was silenced when Joffrey suddenly forced himself upon her, kissing her and forcing his tongue into her mouth, her words were strangled and she felt sickened as he continued groping her and kissing her.

' _This is wrong, this is so wrong.'_ She thought in terror.

Her fears continued to build as she realized, to her horror, Joffrey intend to rape her, and all her struggles were doing was making it more arousing for him. Tears spilled from her cheeks as Joffrey stopped kissing her long enough to force her top up, exposing her white strapless bra.

He sneered and forced himself upon her again; she fought back bile and found Joffrey's tongue back in her mouth again. She wanted to bite, but was too scared, not wanting to make him angry.

* * *

Edric and Tommen made their way to the cafeteria, talking casually.

"So, do you and Joy have any plans this weekend?" Tommen asked casually.

Edric smiled and shrugged. "To be honest, we've not really decided anything."

Tommen smiled too but then they stopped, both shared a worried glance as they heard something nearby. It sounded like a struggle, they could hear the muffled cries of a girl, she sounded like she was in trouble.

"What's going on?" Tommen gasped.

Edric didn't wait to talk; he simply hurried onwards, Tommen right behind them. They both froze in horror as they saw Joffrey, pinning Joy against the wall, he was forcing himself upon her, kissing her and had lifted her clothes, exposing her underwear.

Gripped by rage Edric charged forwards, Tommen right behind him. Empowered by his anger; Edric practically hauled Joffrey off Joy, Joffrey yelled and immediately a struggle erupted. Meanwhile Tommen hurried to Joy and quickly helped her fix her clothes, doing his best to comfort her as she cried uncontrollably.

The struggle ended with Joffrey yelled and stumbling back, clutching his nose as blood came from between his fingers.

"Broke my fucking nose, bastard!" He yelled.

Tommen scowled. "Shut up Joffrey, you have no right to complain, not after what you tried to do!"

Joffrey snarled before storming off, likely heading for the school nurse. Edric let out a slow breath, trying to calm down as he followed Tommen. They took Joy, who was still crying uncontrollably, to the Principal.

The Principal sat, looking rather serious as he listened to the three of them, explaining what happened.

"I'm sorry about, about breaking Joffrey's nose." Edric replied. "But…"

The Principal shook his head. "Given the circumstances, I think we can let things go on that front…Ah, Mr. Baratheon."

They turned and saw Joffrey enter, scowling. "They're lying!"

The Principal shook his head. "That will do Mr. Baratheon; I suggest you consider carefully how you explain this."

Joffrey immediately tried to explain his own version of the story; painting Joy as a slut who came onto him and Edric as a jealous and possessive thug. At that moment, Cersei and Tyrion arrived, Cersei furious and Tyrion worried.

"How dare you, boy!" Cersei yelled to Edric; turning to the Principal. "I hope this thug will be taught a lesson."

Tommen however then spoke up. "Mum don't, Edric was defending Joy."

Cersei glared and shook his head. "Not now Tommen, we're discussing something serious."

"So am I…" He snapped angrily. "Joffrey trying to rape Joy is a serious issue."

Joffrey went purple and leapt to his feet, but then all colour drained from his face as Myrcella walked into the room, glaring at him, furious and he realized that, despite not harming family, she was going to expose the truth about him.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed the ending, Joffrey is in trouble now, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones: Unexpected Bonds**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks; well, read on and see what happens, yeah, it is fortunate they were there.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Yeah, he is a slimeball, oh, just wait and see, don't worry, she has help. That would have been useful.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, good job he was there, well, luckily she was saved.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, it was lucky and hey, that's Joffrey. Well, just wait and see, especially with what is revealed to her here.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Joffrey glared when he saw his sister; unable to believe she was here about to betray him.

' _She said she wouldn't say anything if I didn't spy on her, or family. A bastard isn't family.'_ He thought angrily. "Cella, don't you…"

"Shut up Joffrey." She snapped. "I warned you."

Cersei was looking at all three of her children, noting their expressions and was suddenly uncertain.

"What is going on?" She asked; worried.

She could feel the steely gaze of the Principal also watching them. Edric was focused on Joy who was still crying, Tyrion doing his best to help her too. Joffrey opened his mouth, but Tommen cut him off, speaking quickly and angrily.

"Joffrey isn't the victim here; Joy is." He said, only just keeping himself from yelling. "We found Joffrey attacking her, he was trying to rape her. Edric was just defending her, it ended up in a struggle and that's how Joffrey's nose got broken. Edric said he was sorry, but I don't think he should be."

Cersei gasped. "Tommen this is…"

Myrcella then made her reveal. "I'm sure Tommen is right mum, not only that, I'm sure you'll be interested to know Joffrey hid a webcam in my room, to spy on me getting dressed."

"You lie, they're lying mum!" Joffrey yelled.

But Cersei could see the violated look on her daughter's face and knew that wasn't true, she was telling the truth, and so too was Tommen.

She couldn't believe it, to think of her son, her eldest son doing such things; an overwhelming feeling of anger and disgust overcame her as she turned to Joffrey. He shook his head.

"Mum, I…"

She snarled. "Silence Joffrey, how dare you, this isn't how I raised you. How could you do such a thing to Joy, and on top of that, to spy on your own sister?"

She then took hold of Joffrey's arm and stood him up before turning to the Principal.

"I apologize for this, I assure you, I will handle my son." She said seriously. "Don't worry about punishing him, I'll see to it. Don't be too sure about him returning either."

The Principal nodded and Joffrey shook his head in disbelief and fear. Cersei then turned to Tyrion and her expression softened.

"Tyrion, could you watch Myrcella and Tommen tonight?"

Tyrion seemed rather surprised but nodded. "Of course; I…I think I should take Joy home now."

The Principal nodded. "Please do, as for the rest of you, please return to class."

Joy wiped her eyes, feeling calmer; she was surprised at what had been admitted but was relieved that Myrcella seemed okay. She followed Tyrion out to the car; still deeply shaken but relieved that things seemed to be getting resolved.

* * *

At home, Joy's attempts to keep it together crumbled. She made it as far as the living room, where Shae was waiting before she burst into tears. Shae immediately hugged her.

"Oh Joy, thank the Gods you're alright." She said softly. "I was so worried when Tyrion got the call."

Tyrion nodded gently. "It's okay Joy, you're safe now, just take your time. I know you've had a bad scare."

Joy nodded and let out a shaky gasp. "I know, I know…Gods, I can't believe he…"

Tyrion sighed.

"We all knew Joffrey was a twisted soul, but even I never imagined he'd be that bad." He remarked.

Joy choked out a sob. "Myrcella…?"

Tyrion glared. "Yes, that especially."

Shae looked confused, then sickened when Tyrion explained what Myrcella had revealed about Joffrey. However, understanding that Myrcella would be around staying with them later, along with Tommen, Shae focused on helping Tyrion in calming Joy down.

Later Joy felt calmer, she had changed her clothes, now wearing a pink T-shirt, skinny jeans and white flats. Finally, at that moment, Myrcella, Tommen, Podrick and Edric all arrived. Joy was relieved to see them all; they all rushed to her, hugging her and clearly worried.

She did her best to reassure them she was okay and gave them all time to get changed and relaxed.

Later Joy smiled as she sat with her friends; they were all happy to see she was looking calmer and she was relieved especially to see Myrcella seemed well enough. They had all changed clothes, getting more comfortable. Myrcella was clad in grey jeans, a white T-shirt, white ankle socks and black baskets. Tommen wore a yellow T-shirt, denim jeans and black socks and white baskets.

Edric wore a blue polo shirt, black jeans, black socks and black shoes. Podrick was clad in dark jeans, a brown T-shirt and brown shoes. As they spent time talking, Myrcella smiled as an idea came to her.

"Say, if the boys don't mind, what do you think about this Joy? How about I call the other girls and invite them around for a sleepover, perhaps they can help too." She asked.

Joy grinned. "That sounds like a great idea."

The boys all smiled and nodded, indicating they didn't mind and Myrcella went to make her calls. As she made the calls Joy turned to Tommen.

"Is, is Myrcella really okay, I mean, what Joffrey did to her too…" She asked worriedly.

Tommen smiled. "She seems alright, apart from being disgusted I think she's alright."

Joy smiled, relieved to hear that. They soon got settled in and waited for the other girls to arrive.

It wasn't long afterwards that three of the four other girls in their group arrived. They were all dressed casually too, Shireen in a black knee length skirt, white blouse and black flats. Sansa was wearing a white skirt, two and a half inches above the knee, a blue tank-top and white flats. Finally Margaery was clad in a green T-shirt with deep V-neck which showed a little cleavage, a black mini skirt and black flats. Joy couldn't help but smile, feeling envious once more about how confident in herself Margaery was.

"Hey Joy, are you alright?" She asked carefully.

Joy smiled. "I'm fine Margaery, I'm alright now, it's good to see you all."

They all smiled before Sansa spoke. "Arya says sorry, she already had plans made with Gendry and they were already out when Myrcella called."

"It's fine; really." Joy replied with a smile.

Joy couldn't help but smile, happy to have such perfect friends and relatives, all looking out for her. They all spent their time talking and watching TV until it was late at night. Edric was about to leave, he smiled at Joy who stood, clad in a light pink knee length nightgown with elbow length sleeves.

"I'll, I'll call you tomorrow." Joy said with a smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Joy, I'm glad you're alright." He replied before they kissed.

Joy stood and watched as Edric left.

Joy smiled and made her way to her room, she spotted Pod and Tommen getting ready to go to bed too. They were both clad in their sleepwear, Tommen in light blue pyjama trousers and a similar pyjama top. Podrick in grey pyjama shorts and a white pyjama T-shirt. She smiled and said goodnight to them before joining the other girls in her room.

They were already clad in their sleepwear; Myrcella in violet pyjama trousers and a light blue pyjama top. Shireen wore a white ankle length sleeveless nightgown and Sansa wore red mid-thigh pyjama shorts and an orange pyjama top. Margaery meanwhile wore blue mid-thigh pyjama shorts and a white sleeveless pyjama top with a teddy bear face on the chest and showing a little of her stomach.

Joy smiled and thanked the girls once more for coming. They all smiled and spent some time talking together before finally going to sleep.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones: Unexpected Bonds**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, well, we can only wait and see, all I'll say is, not in this chapter.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it was sweet.  
WeylandCorp 4: Yup, too true, well, read on and see :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's good she's got so many people to help her.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Joy smiled as she woke up the following day along with the other girls.

"Morning girls, sleep well?" Margaery asked with a grin.

Shireen smiled. "Yeah, what about you?"

They all answered affirmatively before leaving the room, they soon joined Podrick and Tommen as they headed down for breakfast. Podrick blushed as he saw Sansa in her pyjamas still, she blushed too, biting her lip. Joy smiled lightly at that and soon they joined Tyrion and Shae at the table.

Shae smiled widely. "Good morning all; how are you?"

Joy smiled. "Good thank you."

They all smiled and confirmed Joy's reply.

Margaery grinned. "We're fine thank you ma'am. Hope you don't mind us staying for breakfast."

"Not at all." Shae replied.

So they all started breakfast and began making plans for later in the day.

"Oh, that's right." Sansa said suddenly. "Joy, there's a family gathering up at Winterfell tonight, do you wanna come?"

Joy grinned. "That sounds great, sure, I'll come."

The others all smiled and soon arrangements were made, as Pod would be driving up anyway, he offered to give Joy a lift, which she gladly accepted. Afterwards everybody got dressed and Joy said goodbye to the girls as they all left, soon it was just her, Pod, Tommen and Myrcella. Tyrion approached them, smiling.

"Cella, Tommen, I just got a phone call from your mother. She should be here soon."

They both nodded and Tommen replied. "Good; wonder what happened to Joffrey, I've never seen mum so mad."

They all shared a look at that; all curious.

It was about twenty minutes later when Cersei finally arrived. Tommen saw her first as she entered and grinned.

"Hey mum." He greeted her with a smile.

She smiled happily, her smile widening as the others joined them, including Myrcella who Cersei immediately hugged.

"Cella, I am so sorry; I should have been more aware." She said softly.

Myrcella shook her head. "It's okay mum, none of us knew, Joffrey was sneaky about it."

Tyrion smiled and nodded. Joy was curious however and asked.

"What's happened with Joffrey?"

Cersei sighed deeply before finally revealing. "It was hard, but I saw no other way, his actions were deplorable. I've sent him to the Wall."

The others grimaced at that and Tyrion gently shook his head. "You did what you had to do Cersei, it's the best place for him."

"What's the Wall?" Joy asked, confused.

It was Pod who explained things to her. "The Wall is a military school, far in the North, it's well known for its strictness and discipline procedures."

The others nodded and Joy grimaced as she understood what this meant. In a way however she was relieved.

' _It's a good thing in the end, After all, Joffrey can no longer torment me, or any other girl now.'_ She thought to herself.

She smiled softly; relieved that things seemed to be okay at last.

Joy smiled as she sat in Podrick's car. They were on their way North; while she knew many of Sansa's family from school, there would be others there that she hadn't met, or had the chance to know that well.

"You okay?" Pod asked her, noticing her discomfort.

Joy nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I'm just nervous."

He smiled softly. "I was too, the first time I went to see the Starks, Sansa and I had only just got together at that point."

Joy nodded. "I guess."

They soon arrived and got out of the car. They made their way up to the door and Pod knocked on the door. Sansa answered and grinned broadly.

"Pod, Joy, glad you could make it, come in." She said.

They both smiled and stepped inside; Pod and Sansa kissed and soon they headed through to the living room. The very first people Joy ran into were familiar to her.

"Arya, hi." She said with a grin.

The younger girl turned to her and also grinned. "Hey Joy, good to see you. Sansa told me what happened, are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine…So, you're Gendry?"

The tall muscular man next to Arya smiled and nodded. "Yeah, nice to meet you properly."

Joy smiled and soon found herself mingling with the others, getting to know them well.

Joy was talking with Bran and Rickon, also getting to know Sansa's older brother, Robb too. She smiled as she continued to speak with them when she heard someone say her name. She turned and saw two people approaching her.

"You must be Joy, correct." The woman said.

She nodded as Rickon spoke to them. "Hi mum, dad."

They smiled and introduced themselves, the woman was Catelyn Stark and the man her husband, Eddard Stark. She smiled warmly.

"It's nice to meet you both, I've heard a lot about you."

Eddard smiled kindly. "That's good. We've heard about, well, everything that's happened."

Joy nodded slowly, knowing what they meant, not just the Joffrey incident, but the issue with her father too.

"Yes…" She said hesitantly.

Catelyn smiled gently. "If ever need anything, you only need to ask, we're more than happy to help."

Joy smiled gratefully. "Thank you, I'll, I'll be sure to remember that."

They smiled at her, Joy couldn't help but consider that everything she heard about the Starks seemed to be true, they were kind and certainly friendly. It was later on that Joy was introduced to another member of the Stark family; Jon Snow; Eddard's nephew from his sister, Lyanna.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Joy, Joy Hill." She introduced herself.

He smiled kindly and replied in kind. "Pleasure, Jon Snow, nice to meet you too."

They shook hands and got to talking; Joy was surprised when she noted that Jon actually had a similar backstory to her, his parents weren't married. She got to talking to him and before long they were friends. Joy smiled; happy that things were at last getting better.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of Thrones: Unexpected Bonds**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, a sad one I'm afraid.

 **Reviews**

 **Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, I thought it seemed fitting; glad you liked them all by the way :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it is I'm afraid and here it is.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, LOL :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Joy was confused and worried as she watched Tyrion, he had been on the phone for some time. She bit her lip as she noted his expression; he seemed agitated, worried, even upset.

' _What is going on; what's up with Tyrion?'_ She wondered.

A million different scenarios ran through her head as she waited, and wondered. She wasn't the only one either, Shae and Pod were also sitting nearby, worried. Finally Tyrion hung up and let out a sigh before turning to face her.

"Joy, I have news…" He said.

She tensed when she noticed his tone. "What, what is it?"

He bit his lip and shook his head. "I…There is no easy way to say this…We've found your father Joy."

She gasped. "Gods, he…Is he…?"

"I'm afraid so Joy, we found his body, we've recovered it, arrangements are being made for a proper burial for him." Tyrion announced sadly.

Joy let out a shaky breath; it was like time stopped, she couldn't say or do anything, she just stood there, until finally the tears fell, at once everybody was by her side, doing what they could to comfort her.

Her thoughts raced. _'I can't believe it, I mean, I knew, I know he was dead but…All along I held on to hope, hope that I was wrong. But now, now it's true…Dad…'_

The only condolence, she felt, was that now there was a body to bury. Her father could finally have his long overdue funeral.

* * *

Joy sniffed as more tears fell; she was at her father's funeral in the Sept, the entire family was all present. Edric was also present, seated next to her, his arm around her.

"Joy, I…" He whispered sadly, unsure just what to say.

Joy couldn't help it, she finally burst into tears and buried her face in Edric's shoulder. She gave up control and just let it out. Edric hugged her and did his best to comfort and help her. But truthfully he was lost, he had no idea what to say to help.

All the same he remained; he held Joy through her tears; only barely registering the words of the Septon. By the time it was over, Joy was no longer crying, her eyes were blank however, distant.

"Joy…" He whispered quietly.

She looked up at him and sniffed. "Edric I…Thank you, for being here, I don't think I could have even got this far without you."

He was confused by this, wondering what she meant. "Joy, what are you…?"

"If it wasn't for you, I'd have ran out of the hall…crying and then…" She remarked sadly.

He gently kissed the top of her head; now understanding as they stood up and began to slowly make their way out of the Sept.

* * *

Later, everybody was gathered at Tywin's home for Gerion Lannister's wake. Joy was still very distraught and Edric remained at her side, keeping an arm around her waist and doing his best to keep her calm. As they stood, Edric spotted Lancel approaching them, holding Janei's hand as she walked with him.

"Lancel?" Edric greeted him, curious.

Lancel gave them both a sad smile. "Janei wanted to see Joy."

Joy smiled gently at the little girl who then let go of Lancel's hand and hugged her, Joy did her best to return the hug.

"I'm sorry you lost your daddy." Janei said sadly.

Joy held back more tears as she replied. "It's alright Janei, thank you."

Edric smiled sadly, just then he noticed someone else approaching; it was Tyrek. Edric bit his lip as he noticed Tyrek's expression.

"Edric, can I talk to you for a minute?" He said, sounding rather serious.

Edric glanced at Joy who nodded and; reassured, he followed Tyrek. Finally, Tyrek turned to face him.

"Listen Edric, I know you and Joy are happy together, but she's going to be in a pretty fragile state for some time." He explained. "If I hear you've hurt her in anyway…I will not let you forget it."

Edric replied, just as seriously. "I would never hurt Joy, I swear…"

All the same, he was glad to see Joy had people in her family who cared so much about her.

* * *

Edric smiled gently as Tyrion finished talking to him.

"Yes, Mr. Lannister, I understand." He said at last.

He had noted Joy's state of mind and, worried for her, had asked if he could be allowed to stay with Joy that night. His mother had agreed and he had finally managed to convince Tyrion, who had just finished laying down the ground rules.

Tyrion nodded. "Good, well, you better go on up, I'm sure Joy is waiting for you."

He nodded and headed upstairs. He softly knocked on Joy's bedroom door and heard her.

"Come in."

He entered and saw Joy sitting on her bed, she smiled sadly. Edric approached her and kissed her softly before they ended up lying together in her bed. Edric hugged her tightly and she gripped his shirt, crying softly as he did his best to soothe her off to sleep.

* * *

End of chapter, sorry for how brief it is, I'm not good at funerals, anyway read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Game of Thrones: Unexpected Bonds**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story, a short finishing chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, it's sad but yeah, she was, there will be another moment like that in this chapter too.  
wazzup11: Thanks, yeah, it's truly sad for her; but there is one good thing, she has people to support her.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Yeah, well, she has people to help her at least, she's not alone.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and liked Edric and Janei, yeah, it's hard for Joy, but at least she isn't alone.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Edric was momentarily confused when he awoke the following morning, but it all came back to him rapidly and he bit his lip.

"Joy?" He whispered, worried.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him." Hey…"

He smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. "How do you feel?"

"Weak." She replied sadly.

Edric did his best to reassure her and soon left the room, getting changed in the bathroom. He then met with Joy at the top of the stairs, she also was fully dressed. Together they headed down to breakfast, finding the others were all up.

"Good morning Joy, how are you?" Shae asked her.

Joy smiled softly. "Morning, I'm better now, thanks to Edric."

They all turned to smile at him, Edric smiled too, feeling embarrassed. Tyrion then held out a sheet of paper.

"Oh here, this was sent this morning; I gather Janei made it for you." He remarked.

Joy looked at the paper and almost laughed in happiness. It was drawn in that way only a three year old could do, but it was still sweet, it was a picture of Joy and her father.

"Aww, that's, that's sweet." She said at last. "I; I'll need to thank her when I see her."

The others all smiled too.

* * *

Later, Joy and Edric had left home, heading for a nearby park. They walked through the park and stopped at one of the benches, sitting down. Joy was still recovering from the funeral. Edric did his best to keep her calm, being as understanding as he could.

Joy couldn't help but smile.

' _I can't believe I'm so lucky; to have such a kind and caring boyfriend as Edric.'_ She thought to herself.

Smiling she turned to Edric and they kissed, Joy feeling hope for the future.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
